


Tumblr Fics

by BadLuckBlueEyes



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hollywood, Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Alternate Universe - Medical, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Retail, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Canon Disabled Character, M/M, Sickfic, anniversary fic, based on a tumblr post au, from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7632082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadLuckBlueEyes/pseuds/BadLuckBlueEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of all the fics posted on tumblr. All work is not beta read/copied straight from my blog.</p><p>**Marked complete for now, but I will add new chapters as I post new shorts to tumblr.**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Medieval AU (Number/Prompt Challenge)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted to tumblr June 24, 2016. From the meme where I filled a prompt in whatever number of words the prompter gave me. Original prompt by @turtletotem

Erik looked over his shoulder in time to see Prince Charles fall from his horse with a shrill cry. The horse followed, a spear protruding from her chest as she collapsed on top of Charles. The battlefield was full of knights, all yelling as they fought for what was right. Not ten minutes previously the prince had led the charge, urging them forth into battle.

Now, all Erik could hear was the dull clanking of Charles’ armor as it crushed the prince. Erik turned his horse and rode across the field, completely ignoring the chaos around him.

He arrived at Charles’ side quickly, dismounting and kneeling at the side of his Prince.

“I’m alive,” Charles greeted with a wheeze.

“My liege,” Erik replied, propriety taking over suddenly, where it never had before. Charles rolled his eyes.

“I’m alive and I’m not dying,” Charles specified. “It seems as though Cerebro has missed everything vital.”

Erik looked at Charles’ horse, breathing her last on the prince’s legs. Relief coursed through him. He nodded at Charles.

“You know, aside from all this, I think we’re doing fairly well,” Charles said, looking over the field. Erik looked up. It appeared as though they had won. Erik barely remembered what they were fighting for. All that mattered was Charles’ safety.

Erik would always follow him into battle. He had many times. Though it never got easier seeing Charles lead the charge, laying his life on the line for his country and his people.

Prince Charles was universally beloved, if he were to die on the battlefield, everyone would mourn, not just Erik. Everyone preferred him over King Marko and his son. When Charles ascended the throne, he would usher in a new era of peace.

“I can’t quite feel my legs,” Charles mused. “But the battle seems to be ours.”


	2. Retail Cherik (200 Word Challenge)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on March 6, 2016. From an anonymous prompt that requested retail!Cherik during my 200 follower celebration, where I filled prompts in 200 words.

Charles opened his bookstore by himself. Again. As he wheeled through the aisles, reorganizing the books, he took mental note of which ones were out of his reach for Erik to fix. He growled in frustration and waited.

At 9:14, Erik stumbled in, coffees in each hand.

“Traffic,” he apologized, handing a coffee to Charles.

Charles drank the coffee. It was delicious, which infuriated him. Erik was a terrible employee and Charles regretted hiring him on the spot just because he was cute.

“Why are you the worst?” He asked aloud, not quietly enough, because Erik heard him.

“The worst?” Erik asked. “I’m not the worst.”

“You’re always late and you’re messy in my bookstore,” Charles argued.

“What if it was because I was trying to get fired so I could ask you on a date?” Erik asked hopefully.

“What?” Charles asked, confused. “How is that valid logic?”

“I… don’t actually know,” Erik realized out loud. “Can I ask you on a date if I promise to be on time tomorrow?”

“If you like,” Charles sniffed.

“I would like,” Erik purred, pressing a kiss to Charles’ cheek.

Charles decided Erik needed to be promoted to employee of the month immediately.


	3. Jedi Charles and Sith Erik (200 Word Challenge)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted March 6, 2016. @Turtletotem requested Jedi Charles and Sith Erik during my 200 follower celebration.

“Charles, you don’t understand the kind of power the dark side brings you,” Erik growled, teeth bared behind their clashing lightsabers. “You’ve never felt power like this before.”

“Oh, my friend, but I have,” Charles replied sadly, studying Erik’s face through the red and blue glow of their lightsabers, pressed against each other in a powerful x.

Erik roared and turned away, panting, his lightsaber pointed at the ground. Charles cautiously shifted his defensive stance, protecting himself. He had lost to Erik once already, had been left to die after he turned at the wrong moment and Erik’s lightsaber hit his back. The medics had barely been able to repair his spine.

Charles wouldn’t be able to survive another loss, but he had gone looking for Erik anyway.

“Charles,” Erik turned slowly, lightsaber powering down at his side. “I don’t have a choice anymore. It’s bigger than you and me.”

“Just come back to me Erik, I promise I can help. You can be the better man,” Charles begged, taking one step closer. Erik turned and his lightsaber crashed into Charles’ skull.

Erik was gone when Charles woke, and the weight in his chest was just a little bit heavier.


	4. Anniversary Sick!fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted February 9, 2016. @cherik-mcbender requested cherik trying to celebrate their anniversary, but Charles gets sick so Erik has to nurse him back to health. No specific prompt meme was used for this prompt.

“Charles?” Erik asked, rushing into their bathroom, dropping a bouquet of flowers in the doorway. “What happened?”

“I’m dying,” Charles replied, sniffling as he clung to the toilet bowl for dear life, trying to suppress another heave.

“Oh,” Erik said quietly, shucking off his coat and sitting on the floor next to Charles. He nudged the wheelchair out of the way to make room, making sure Charles could still get to it. “I’m sure you’re not _dying_.”

“I absolutely am. And I don’t think we’ll be able to keep that dinner reservation,” Charles leaned into Erik, tucking his head into the crook of his husband’s neck. Erik rubbed small circles on his back.

“That’s all right, we’ll make the next one,” Erik reassured. “You just focus on getting better.”

“Okay,” Charles agreed.

“Have you been sick all day?” Erik asked. Charles nodded miserably.

“I had to have the TA take over my classes. I tried to sleep it off. I think it’s the flu,” Charles mumbled. Erik moved his free hand to Charles’ forehead.

“You’re burning up, liebling,” Erik murmured. “We’re not going anywhere.”

Charles whined something pitiful in response. Erik shifted out of Charles’ grip and stood, walking to the doorway to pick up the abandoned flowers. Charles dramatically flopped onto the bathmat and mumbled something about how Erik was abandoning him in his dying moments. Erik rolled his eyes and went to the kitchen to grab a vase.

When he returned, Charles was still sprawled on the bath mat. Erik toed off his shoes, grabbed his coat, and put them by the front door to their apartment before heading for the bathroom.

“Take off your clothes,” Erik said, following his own instructions and stripping. Charles struggled out of his clothes, movements made sluggish by his fever.

“Now ‘m cold,” Charles grumbled.

“You won’t be for long,” Erik promised, putting their clothes in the hamper. He grabbed a few towels and turned on the tap to the bathtub. The temperature in the room rose quickly as the tub filled with hot water. Charles figured out what Erik was doing soon enough and maneuvered himself into the bathtub, turning off the water when he thought it was full enough.

Erik joined him a moment later, slipping into the tub and pulling Charles into his arms. Charles hummed in contentment, burying his face in Erik’s shoulder again. Erik shifted to make sure Charles was comfortable before draping an arm across the other man’s back, resuming rubbing it gently.

He looked at the faint white scars crisscrossing Charles’ back and moved his arm upwards, making sure Charles would be able to feel the back rub. Charles smiled and kissed Erik’s shoulder.

They were quiet for a long time. Charles’ sniffling eventually quieted as the steam cleared his clogged sinuses. Neither of them felt any need to talk, for fear that it would disrupt the peace that had settled into the room. Erik traced constellations in Charles’ freckles.

Only when the water started growing too cold for comfort did Charles shift a little in Erik’s arms.

“‘m tired,” Charles said quietly, pulling his face out of the crook of Erik’s neck to rest his head on Erik’s chest, ear placed directly above his husband’s heart. He listened to the steady beating for a minute, eyes drifting closed.

“Hey, no falling asleep in the tub,” Erik said, nudging Charles, who grumbled something and flipped Erik off without opening his eyes. “You can sleep when you get to bed.”

“Don’t wanna move,” Charles protested, hugging Erik.

“You have to, liebling,” Erik replied.

“Jus’ carry me,” Charles mumbled.

“I can do that,” Erik agreed. Considering how stubborn he was and how he refused to ask for help, Erik figured that Charles must be really out of it.

Charles slung his arms around Erik’s neck and Erik shifted, adjusting his grip on Charles’ back and sliding his other arm under Charles’ legs, standing slowly and stepping out of the tub.

Erik quietly carried Charles to their bedroom, kissing his forehead and placing him down on the bed. He returned to the bathroom to grab the towels and Charles’ chair, making sure everything was situated properly before grabbing pajamas for both of them.

By the time they were both dry and huddled together under the covers, Charles was already snoring quietly.

“Happy anniversary, Charles,” Erik murmured, looking at the wedding rings on their intertwined hands.

“Love you,” Charles replied sleepily.

As Erik drifted off, he smiled to himself. It wasn’t the worst way to spend an anniversary.


	5. Hollywood Director AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted February 9, 2016. An anonymous prompter asked, "'PROMPT: ERIK IS AN UPCOMING (IF SLIGHTLY AGGRESSIVE) DIRECTOR IN HOLLYWOOD. CHARLES IS A STRUGGLING STAGE ACTOR AFTER LOSING HIS JOB AFTER THE THEATRE COMPANY FOUND OUT HE'S A MUTANT. ON THE BRINK OF LOSING HIS APARTMENT, CHARLES DESPERATELY NEEDS A NEW JOB. THE TWO MEET ONE DAY AFTER CHARLES SAVES ERIK'S LIFE IN THE STREET. ERIK THEN REPAYS HIM BY GIVING HIM A JOB IN ONE OF HIS UPCOMING MOVIES. CHERIK ENSUES." No prompt meme was used for this prompt.

“You just saved my life,” the formidable form of Erik Lehnsherr stared down at Charles.

Charles nervously lowered two fingers from his temple to his lap.

“I didn’t mean to do that. I mean, I meant to try to help, but not like that,” Charles replied, blathering nervously as he watched Erik, hands lowering to his wheels in case he needed to make a quick getaway.

“Normally, I’m not a fan of people breaking the law and taking over my mind, but if you’re willing to not tell anyone, I’ll let it slide,” Erik said coolly, crossing his arms. He looked around quickly. “Walk with me, I don’t want to attract a crowd.”

Without another word of warning, Erik took off, putting on a pair of sunglasses to mildly distort his appearance. Charles followed, wondering where they were going.

Their destination ended up being a small coffee shop, Erik holding the door for Charles as they headed in.

“Do you want anything?” Erik asked almost awkwardly. “It’s the least I could do, given that you just saved my life.”

“Coffee is fine. In the largest possible size,” Charles looked around, retreating to a corner where he parked his chair and folded his hands in his lap, watching Erik curiously.

“I’m sure you know who I am,” Erik said as he approached with drinks in each hand.

“Yes, I watched the Golden Globes,” Charles laughed. “Your terrible acceptance speech went viral. It was hard to miss.”

“I didn’t mean to thank Ryan Reynolds. It just happened,” Erik looked into the depths of his coffee like it could give him the answers he needed in life.

“You thanked Ryan Reynolds’ perfect ass and then ran offstage,” Charles corrected. “And into Ryan Reynolds.”

“It wasn’t exactly how I planned to come out,” Erik agreed (while Charles mentally did excited backflips about the fact that he had a shot, even if Erik was so out of his league). “But as I was trying to say, I don’t know anything about you besides the fact that you’ve just saved my life in the most subtle way possible and I am very grateful for that.”

“All I did was take control of you and steer you away from the car before it could hit you,” Charles looked anywhere but at Erik.

“I should have been looking where I was going,” Erik insisted. “And I’m glad you did see where I was headed.”

“Taxis in this part of the city are ridiculous,” Charles shrugged. “Honestly, I was going to say something or shout at you but you were too far away. I didn’t mean to break the law.”

“It’s all right. I promise. I’m not going to tell on you,” Erik said firmly. “I’m just grateful you saved me.”

“Okay,” Charles agreed, taking a sip of his coffee.

“So, does my savior have a name?” Erik asked. “I mean, you know mine, I think it only fair I get to find out yours.” He slipped his sunglasses up on his forehead, staring intently at Charles, who blushed.

“Charles Xavier,” he managed, drowning in Erik’s piercing gaze.

“And what do you do, Charles Xavier?” Erik sipped his drink slowly, maintaining eye contact.

“I’m an actor. Or I was, until about a day ago,” Charles rolled his eyes and mirrored Erik, taking a long gulp of coffee.

“Did you decide on a career change?” Erik asked, raising one eyebrow.

“No. But Broadway seems to think that mutants don’t belong on stage. Especially not the gay disabled mutants. Well,” Charles tilted his head. “I don’t think they care about my sexuality. But the telepath thing freaked out the director.”

“They can’t do that, can they?” Erik frowned.

“Oh, there’s all sorts of loopholes to get rid of me. And they used them,” Charles said, shrugging. “They weren’t trying very hard to make the theatre easy for me to navigate. It’s fine, I only needed them so I could pay my rent, but I don’t need my apartment anyway.”

“Oh,” Erik said quietly, still frowning.

“I do apologize, I’ve become rather salty at them. I don’t mean to take it out on you,” Charles apologized quickly.

“Are you a good actor?” Erik asked.

“Well, I like to think I am,” Charles said, taken aback by Erik’s blunt tone. “I certainly think that I get casted because I’m good.”

“What about onscreen?” Erik demanded.

“Don’t be ridiculous, they never cast disabled actors to play disabled people when they can use able bodied actors,” Charles said grumpily.

“What if _I_ want to cast you?” Erik asked next. Charles blinked, thrown by the question.

“Me?” Charles asked faintly.

“You’re attractive and you’ll look incredible onscreen. If you can act, so much the better,” Erik looked at the wall behind Charles’ shoulder.

“You think I’m attractive?” Charles latched onto the first thing he heard.

“Yes,” Erik replied, unashamed. “I do. And I want to take you out on a date while I’m in the city, but I’ll settle for watching you on camera if you want a new job with better pay and I get the opportunity to know you better.”

“I… um,” Charles said thoughtfully.

“Do you want my number so you can call me when you’ve thought about it?” Erik asked, leaning back into his seat and crossing his legs.

“That was smooth,” Charles managed. “But if you’d like to take me on a date, I wouldn’t be opposed.”

Erik grinned at him. Charles returned it with a soft smile of his own.

“It’s a date, then,” Erik said.

 _Hopefully it was the rest of their lives_ , Charles thought.


	6. Neonatal Nurse!au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted February 8, 2016. @turtletotem requested something with neonatal nurse Charles taking care of Erik's premature twins. No prompt meme was used for this prompt.

Erik stood outside the NICU, watching the nurse checking on his children. He tapped his foot impatiently, the steady rhythm on the floor echoing throughout the hallway. People stared as they walked by, looking curiously at the man who was so clearly out of place on that particular floor of the hospital. Or maybe they weren’t and he was imagining the stares. He was exhausted, it wasn’t beyond the realm of possibility that he was making things worse on himself.

His thoughts strayed to Magda, probably still sleeping in her room. She hated him. She’d hated him from the moment she found out she was pregnant. They’d argued every day about it, with each argument ending with her threatening to give the kids up for adoption. In the past weeks, she’d wearily resigned herself to the end of their relationship. Erik had been wondering about adoption himself, if he could take care of two children by himself or if they’d be better off with someone else.

Of course, now that he was outside of the NICU he wanted them. He couldn’t let strangers raise his children. They were his. At least, he was pretty sure that he wanted them.

“Who is yours?” An accented voice interrupted him. Erik blinked and looked at the ~~too attractive for his own good~~ nurse who’d just wheeled himself out of the NICU to talk to him.

“Uh,” Erik said intelligently, clearing his throat while staring at the nurse. “The twins. You were just checking on them.”

Erik looked back at the twins. They were so small, so helpless. He couldn’t possibly take care of them. Someone would be better at it. Anyone. He didn’t know anything about kids. Everything he had googled about premature twins rushed back to him and he didn’t think he could handle the myriad of health problems that they were susceptible to. He couldn’t afford to work and care for them at the same time and what if one of them or both of them got sick and he would be all alone and-

“Erik,” the nurse’s voice cut through the maelstrom of emotion swirling in his mind, his sharp tone echoing mentally. “I need you to calm your mind.”

“What?” Erik asked, nearly choking at the sudden voice in his head.

“Take a deep breath and calm your mind. You’re going to disrupt the children,” the nurse said, gentler this time.

Erik nodded, clinging to the voice as if it could save him from drowning in the overwhelming storm of his mind. He could calm down. He didn’t want to disrupt the babies. He looked at the nurse.

“You’re a telepath,” he observed.

“I am. I do apologize for entering your mind without permission, but I needed you to calm down. Are you calm?” the nurse asked, drumming his fingers against the wheels of his chair and looking at Erik worriedly.

“I… yeah,” Erik took a deep breath and nodded. “Thank you, uh…”

“Charles,” the nurse supplied, smiling.

“Thank you, Charles.” Erik finished.

“Of course,” Charles looked carefully at Erik. “Yours are the twins, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Erik echoed, shifting his gaze to look at the twins sleeping in their incubators.

“Congratulations are in order, then. They’re healthy, if a tad on the small side. But that’s often the case for twins,” Charles said. “You don’t need to worry about the health concerns you were thinking very loudly about. The worst it could get is that one might need glasses, and that’s hardly anything to be worried about.”

“Oh. That’s a relief, then,” Erik smiled a little.

“You and your wife are putting them up for adoption?” Charles asked, turning to look inside the NICU with Erik.

“What?” Erik asked sharply, looking back to Charles.

“I thought she requested information on how to give them up for adoption, though I could be mistaken,” Charles turned red, looking back at Erik.

“We’re not married,” Erik blurted, feeling the need to clarify that in case Charles was single.

 _Please let Charles be single_ , he thought.

“But we did discuss it. What if I want to keep them, though?” Erik continued aloud.

“If you want to raise the children, she can transfer full custody to you,” Charles said. “If she wants them though, they’re hers.”

“She never wanted them,” Erik replied, swallowing nervously. “She can’t stand the thought of raising them.”

“If you don’t want them either, they will go to a loving home,” Charles said gently. “Someone will take care of them. But I do need to tell you before you make any choice that they’ve both tested positive for the x-gene.”

Any thoughts of adoption Erik might have had went out the window immediately.

“I’m raising them,” He replied firmly. “I can’t risk them going to a household that’s not mutant friendly.”

“I understand.” Charles smiled at Erik. “They deserve a parent who will support their powers.”

Erik noted that Charles sounded strained when he said the last sentence.

“I don’t know how to raise children,” Erik said, nervous.

“Erik, I’m going to let you in on a big secret: Nobody knows how to raise children,” Charles laughed, the strain gone from his voice.

“But I don’t know how to hold them or change diapers or feed them or make sure they’re happy,” Erik protested.

“I can show you the basics if you’re concerned,” Charles replied, watching Erik’s face before adding,  “I’ve been told I’m very good with children. Among other things.”

Charles winked and Erik’s brain short-circuited.

“Are- are you flirting with me?”

“Sorry, do you not swing that way? The vibe I was getting, I mean you were projecting quite loudly-” Charles started, rushing to backtrack.

“No, no, it’s- I just wasn’t expecting that,” Erik clarified again, running a hand through his hair. “Um.”

“I’m sorry, that was too forward,” Charles apologized.

“No, no. It was good.” Erik said, exhaling slowly. “I just wasn’t expecting it.”

“Oh. But can I keep flirting with you?” Charles asked earnestly, not bothering to hide the way his eyes raked over Erik’s body.

“Absolutely,” Erik nodded, dazed. “But first I think you should buy me coffee.”

“I could certainly do that,” Charles agreed, eyes twinkling.


	7. Erik Proposes (100 Follower Celebration)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted December 20, 2015. To celebrate 100 followers, I wrote a holiday-themed short in which Erik proposes to Charles in the hospital.

Erik leaned against the back wall of the elevator, watching the floors tick by. He glanced to the oversized bag sitting next to him, righting it with his powers as it started to tip over. The elevator dinged to Charles’ floor and the doors slipped open for Erik to step out, the bag floating gently behind him.   

He  walked through the hallways, nodding in greeting when all of the nurses said hello. Erik hated that he knew all of their names, that he was there that often. He despised hospitals. He really did. As he walked by the nurse’s station, one of the nurses disengaged from the flock to walk over to him.

“Charles just got out of surgery, he’ll be out for another hour at least, but you’re welcome to wait until he wakes up,” She informed him. Erik nodded his thanks and headed into the hospital room where, sure enough, Charles was still completely out of it.

Erik smiled briefly at him before getting to work. Within minutes, the room was covered in paper snowflakes, some made by him, the rest made by Raven when he got too angry to keep making them. He put a small tree in the window and a menorah next to it, putting in seven candles before moving on.

The walls soon twinkled gold and silver as he put up tinsel, and Erik finished the room by putting a small bowl of holiday-colored chocolates on the table for Charles and the nurses.

If Charles was going to be stuck in this room for another month, at least it would be festive. Erik hated looking at the drab walls when he was in here for visiting time, he couldn’t begin to wonder what it was like for Charles.

The decorating only took a few minutes, so Erik spent the rest of the time fidgeting and checking and rechecking that the present he had carefully wrapped was still at the bottom of the bag. Then he checked it again. And one more time just to be safe. Then he checked his pocket.

***

_3 Weeks Previously:_

“Erik, I have to go, I have a class that needs teaching,” Charles grumbled, trying to remove himself from their bed. Erik mumbled something and pulled Charles closer, drawing the sheets back over them.

“You can’t keep me here all day,” Charles continued, relaxing into Erik’s embrace for a moment. “I really do have to get up. Class starts in forty minutes.”

“It’s a ten minute walk, you’ll be fine,” Erik argued, half asleep, nudging feelings of warmth and comfort at Charles.

“You’re terrible,” Charles said, slipping out of bed and cringing when his feet hit the cold hardwood.

“Love you too,” Erik murmured, dozing already.

Charles snuck out to the kitchen to turn on the coffee pot before retreating to the bedroom and dressing quickly. As he returned to the kitchen to fill his coffee mug, Erik appeared behind him, his broader arms snaking their way around Charles’ waist.

“You should eat something,” Erik said to Charles’ hair, where his face was buried.

“I’ll grab something from the cafeteria when I get there,” Charles smiled to himself before slipping out of Erik’s arms again to reach for his coat and scarf. “Did you make the reservations for our anniversary in three weeks?”

Erik nodded, filling a cup of coffee for himself. He leaned against the counter when he was done, watching Charles appreciatively.

“I’ll see you later, then.” Charles grinned at Erik. Erik reached forward, grabbing Charles by the scarf to pull him in for a quick kiss.

“Love you,” Erik said softly as they broke apart.

“Love you too,” Charles replied. He glanced around, searching for his keys until Erik tossed them to him with his powers. Charles kissed him once more before heading out the door a second later. He stepped into the elevator, pressed the button for the ground floor of the apartment building, and waited.

Charles realized a second later that he had forgotten his travel mug.

_Erik, would you be a dear and bring me my coffee if you have a moment?_ He projected. A quick confirmation flitted across his mind and Erik was heading down the stairs, apparently planning on catching him as he got out of the elevator.

Charles met Erik as he stepped out of the elevator, grabbed the mug, and headed outside.

“ _Charles!_ ” Erik suddenly called, both aloud and mentally. He glanced over his shoulder once to smile at Erik, who looked terrified.

Charles looked back in confusion, only for the car to slam into him a second later, and everything went black.

When he woke up in the hospital three days later, numb from the waist down, Charles informed Erik that they might have to cancel their dinner reservations.

***

Erik dozed lightly, the memories of the crash flickering behind his eyelids. He jolted awake after a sudden, strong mental nudge.

“Erik, everything’s okay,” Charles was saying, watching Erik with concern written on his features. “It’s a memory.”

“It’s your reality,” Erik found himself replying. Charles grimaced a little, but he was still slightly out of it from the surgery and painkillers.

“Something like that,” he agreed, still watching Erik. “Are you alright, love?”

“I should be asking you that,” Erik murmured, taking Charles’ hand, his thumb stroking Charles’ knuckles gently. “How do you feel?”

“Oh, fantastic. Can’t feel much of anything right now. You should try this, it’s incredible,” Charles replied, laughing.

“I’ll pass. Do you like what I did to the room?” Erik asked.

“What? What did you do to the- _oh_ ,” Charles started, only to stop himself as he looked around the small hospital room. “Erik, this is amazing.”

“You’re spending tonight and tomorrow in the hospital, you should have something festive,” Erik shrugged.

“You’re so romantic,” Charles looked back at Erik, grinning.

“I’m not,” Erik protested. “I just want your holiday to be nice.”

“Your holiday is in here too,” Charles pointed to the menorah. “Don’t think I didn’t notice. Wait, is today Christmas eve already?” his eyes widened.

“It is indeed our very poorly timed anniversary,” Erik replied wryly, smiling.

“And it’s the last night of Hanukkah,” Charles added.

“It is,” Erik confirmed.

“Hence the menorah?” Charles asked, mental confusion bleeding over. Erik blamed the drugs for slowing Charles down.

“We celebrate both holidays at home and we’ll celebrate both here,” Erik clarified.

“Oh, that makes perfect sense,” Charles nodded. “I don’t know why I didn’t think of that.”

“Because you’re still out of it, liebling,” Erik said, chuckling quietly.

“I wish everything wasn’t quite so fuzzy,” Charles grumbled, withdrawing his hand from Erik’s to run it through his hair. “It’s annoying.”

They kept talking for a little while, discussing whatever pointless things they were thinking about, until Erik judged that Charles was lucid enough to receive his present.

Erik reached into the bag he had brought with him and took out the large box.

“Seeing as it is our anniversary and we had to cancel dinner, I had to make a new plan. Here,” Erik held out the present and Charles eyes went wide.

“Gimme,” he demanded. Erik laughed and handed it over. So maybe Charles was still a little bit out of it, but it was okay. He was going to love the present either way.

Erik laughed as Charles took in the large present, surprisingly light for its size. Charles stared at the blue wrapping paper and his expression became guarded.

“I had a present for you. It’s at home,” Charles said, picking at the wrapping paper. “It’s important.”

“The second you’re released from here, you can give it to me,” Erik said. Then he nudged Charles. “But you need to open yours now.”

“I bet it’s a puppy,” Charles replied, only half-joking as he tore off the wrapping paper. “Oh, it’s a box. Perfect. I’m sure I’ll find some way to use it.” he said, voice monotone as he stared at the plain cardboard box. He opened it and pulled free another wrapped present.

“What the fuck?” He asked, tearing away the red paper, only to find another cardboard box. He opened that one and pulled out a third present. He shredded the golden paper and found another box. When he opened it and pulled out the small box decorated with green, Charles looked delightedly at Erik.

“This is ridiculous,” he informed Erik, tearing the paper away. Erik didn’t move, watching Charles intently.

Charles became completely absorbed in the process, which revealed an orange, silver, purple, and finally a small blue box. When he opened the last box and saw only tissue paper, Charles breathed a sigh of relief and dug around until he pulled out a small note.

“Your real present is in my pocket. Love, Erik,” Charles read aloud, his brow creasing in confusion. “Erik, I swear to god if my present is your dick, that’s going to be a little complicat-” he stopped midsentence as he finally looked at Erik, who had silently moved from his chair and gotten down on one knee next to Charles’ bed, holding up a small velvet box with a ring in it.

“Erik?” Charles asked, voice full of wonder.

“Charles Xavier,” Erik started, taking a deep breath and trying to remember everything he wanted to say. There was a lot on his mind and he had spent hours trying to figure out exactly how to say it.

“I love you. A lot. And I want you to know that I’m going to be here even when life gets in the way. I want you by my side always. And I really mean always. Because I don’t think I could live the rest of my life without you. Will you please marry me?”

“Of course I will,” Charles said, astonished. He swept the wrapping paper debris from his lap and patted the bed. Erik moved to the edge of the mattress, floating the ring from the box to Charles’ outstretched hand.

They were silent for a long moment, both looking at the ring on Charles’ finger.

“I was going to propose tonight,” Charles finally said. “After dinner, while walking back, I was going to get down on one knee on the middle of the sidewalk and propose.”

“The middle of the sidewalk?” Erik asked, eyes widening at the thought of such a grand gesture. “You couldn’t have waited until we got home?”

“Nope,” Charles said simply. “Were you going to try to propose too?” Erik looked at Charles’ face for a moment, before shaking his head and looking away.

“It never occurred to me to. Not until I saw that car hit you and I thought you were dead that realized I didn’t want to go another day without you,” he admitted, glancing back to Charles.

Charles opened his arms, and Erik carefully maneuvered his way into them, trying his best to avoid disrupting or hurting Charles. They settled into something comfortable and fell back into silence. After five minutes, Charles broke it again.

“If I’m not going to walk again, I won’t be able to walk down the aisle,” He stated, not adding any emotion to what he was saying, merely observing it as fact.

“That doesn’t matter,” Erik replied a little too harshly. “We’ll still be together.”

“We will,” Charles agreed.

“I think that’s the most important part,” Erik decided.


	8. Tumblr Post AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted December 17, 2016. Based on @turtletotem's prompt for a cherik version of this tumblr post: http://turtletotem.tumblr.com/post/135359653691/guy-with-an-iphone-theinturnetexplorer-man

When Charles logged into tumblr, he did not expect to see a viral post about him to be the first thing on his dash. It was the last thing he’d expected. It was so unexpected that he’d never even given thought to the possibility it would actually exist. 

As he skimmed it, he frowned. The post had come from Erik, that much was clear. He recognized the picture of himself sprawled out on the bed while they marathoned something terrible on netflix. He saw the picture of him standing victoriously over the kiddie pool. 

He kept scrolling, smiling a little at the bit about the sandwiches. Charles couldn’t cook to save his life, but he could draw smiling faces with various condiments if he had to and that was something they both enjoyed. 

He read through the rest of the post and stopped at the bottom. “The perfect partner doesn’t exist. I’d go back in time to fix all of the arguments if I could.”

Charles leaned back in his chair, running his hands through his hair as he read the last sentence over and over again. He had no idea Erik was capable of the emotional depth displayed in the post. The end of their relationship had been riddled with fights that escalated into screaming matches and resulted in broken things.

He shook his head and read through the post again. Erik seemed genuinely apologetic. Charles knew that he missed Erik deeply, as much as he tried to hide it. While they fought often, they had had a spark and a connection that romance authors could only dream of. 

But it had been two years. This post had to be old, there was no way Erik was just as hung up on Charles as Charles was on Erik, right?

And even if they did meet, everything was going to be more complicated than it previously was. There were words exchanged at the end of their relationship that could not be taken back and things that couldn’t necessarily be repaired. And, to top it all off, Erik didn’t know a thing about the wheelchair.

But the effort that went into the post couldn’t be ignored. He could send a message, at least. Something to say hi. 

 _Well, at least tumblr’s messaging system has proven useful this once_ , He thought as he clicked on the url and was brought to Erik’s blog. The theme hadn’t changed in two years and Charles was momentarily overwhelmed by nostalgia.

_groovy-genes: Erik?_

He sent the message, not expecting any replies, and rolled off to his kitchen to put on the kettle. He was not expecting to hear back so quickly. 

_mut4ntpower: Charles?_

_mut4ntpower: Wait, is that you or someone else?_

_mut4ntpower: Charles where did you go?_

_mut4ntpower: Charles_

_mut4ntpower: Charles_

_mut4ntpower: CHarles are you there?  
_

_groovy-genes: Yes, I’m here._

Charles resisted the urge to add _Calm Down_ afterwards. 

_mut4ntpower: Wait why did you message me?  
_

_groovy-genes: I saw your post._

_mut4ntpower: Wait what  
_

_mut4ntpower: what post  
_

_mut4ntpower: when did I post  
_

_mut4ntpower: what  
_

_mut4ntpower: You’re not making any sense, Charles_

Charles rolled his eyes and copied the link to the post, sending it to Erik. The chat window was quiet for so long that he felt confident he could leave to finish making tea, but there was suddenly another message.

_mut4ntpower: Oh  
_

_mut4ntpower: That post  
_

_mut4ntpower: I didn’t think you had a tumblr anymore  
_

_groovy-genes: Clearly you don’t follow me anymore_

Seconds later, a small notification popped up.

_mut4ntpower is now following you. Groovy._

“You don’t get to use my catchphrase against me, tumblr,” Charles growled at his laptop. He shook his head and went off to make tea. He was completely unsurprised to see more messages when he got back.

_mut4ntpower: I mean  
_

_mut4ntpower: If you want me to unfollow you I can  
_

_mut4ntpower: unless you don’t care  
_

_mut4ntpower: CHarles where did you go  
_

_mut4ntpower: Charles  
_

_mut4ntpower: ???  
_

_groovy-genes: why did you make the post?_

Charles sipped his tea and waited.

_mut4ntpower: I can’t stop thinking about our relationship and how it ended. like, I fucked up and I think you fucked up too but most of it was me fucking up. And I still miss you. It’s been two years and I didn’t really move on because we never talked afterward.  
_

_mut4ntpower: I mean you basically dropped off the face of the earth right after freshman year of college and I couldn’t find any way to reach you at all and I just wanted to talk about the way it ended so I could figure out how to move on and date other people.  
_

_mut4ntpower: I was never in a significant relationship I could hold onto before I met you and I know we were going different ways but it’s been two years and we’re both adults and also did you transfer schools or something?  
_

_mut4ntpower: Shit I don’t know. Can we meet? Where are you?  
_

_groovy-genes: I was in the hospital._

Charles couldn’t think of any way to bring up his past two years delicately. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before starting to type.

_mut4ntpower: What?  
_

_mut4ntpower: charles what the fuck  
_

_groovy-genes: I was in the hospital. I was in a car crash, and then the hospital, and then I spent the better part of the last few years trying to recover._

_mut4ntpower: WHEN THE FUCK WAS THIS  
_

_mut4ntpower: CHARLES WHAT THE FUCK  
_

_groovy-genes: Shortly after we broke up. To put it your way, I disappeared off the face of the earth._

_mut4ntpower: you spent two years recovering from a car accident?  
_

_groovy-genes: A little less than that, yes._

_mut4ntpower: Are you okay now?  
_

_groovy-genes: Something like that._

_mut4ntpower: CHARLES  
_

_groovy-genes: Other than the fact that I’m paralyzed from the waist down, I’m perfectly fine._

The flow of messages promptly stopped. Charles shrugged a little and sipped his tea. 

_mut4ntpower: I had to switch to my phone because part of my laptop melted.  
_

_groovy-genes: …Erik did you just melt your laptop because I’m paralyzed?_

_mut4ntpower: I’ll admit to nothing.  
_

_mut4ntpower: I still want to meet.  
_

_mut4ntpower: You know that song by Adele that people will not STOP SINGING  
_

_mut4ntpower: Like that.  
_

_groovy-genes: I’ve been going to school part time to make up for everything I missed. I’m local._

_mut4ntpower: You remember our favorite cafe?_

Charles inhaled slowly. He knew exactly where the cafe was, they’d both practically lived in it. That’s where their first date had been. Of course he remembered it.

_groovy-genes: I recall the café, yes._

_mut4ntpower: Can we talk face to face?_

Charles rubbed his eyes. It really seemed as though Erik was just as hung up on him as he was Erik. 

 _I’m screwed_ , Charles thought as he deliberated his answer. He glanced at the clock, and then at his tea.

_groovy-genes: I’ll be there at four._

As something warm started brewing in his chest, Charles closed tumblr and reached for his jacket.


	9. Tumblr AU pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted December 18, 2016. After multiple requests that I write a follow-up to the first tumblr au (see ch. 8), I wrote this.

Charles definitely loved how close he lived to the coffee shop. He especially relished that Erik no longer seemed to frequent it. Apparently Charles had won it in the divorce.

He pushed open the door and went to the counter, ordering something small and warm before retreating to his favorite corner. He’d never noticed it while he was dating Erik, but the accessibility of the café never failed to please him. Of course, when he had been with Erik, he could still walk. Pondering how easily he could get around was never really a problem before.

Charles yawned and pulled out his phone. It was 3:24 now, and he’d said 4 p.m.

He estimated that Erik was going to walk in any second. And when he did, he’d find Charles as quickly as possible.

Before he’d even finished having the thought, the door flew open and Erik stormed in, clearly in the middle of some sort of emotion. Charles looked from the door that was still open to the vibrating napkin containers and a fit of nerves nearly overtook him. Maybe this wasn’t such a good thing after all. The ball of warmth in his chest froze and suddenly it was a little hard to breathe. Maybe he should just leave and wipe Erik’s memories of the past half hour.

But he couldn’t do that to Erik. He could never bring himself to hurt Erik in any way. Charles squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed at them with his knuckles. He really wished he had been able to move on.

The arrival of the barista in front of him did nothing to help, as she kindly deposited a steaming mug of coffee on the table in front of him. As he thanked the barista and she shifted out of the way, Charles realized that Erik was staring at him.

Charles figured Erik was mapping out the wheelchair with his powers, taking it in completely. Instinct made him want to tap his feet nervously against the ground, to cross his legs and stretch a little, to fidget in some way that wasn’t physically possible anymore. So instead, he settled for drumming his fingers nervously against the wheels of his chair, ready to flee if things went south.

He blinked, and when he opened his eyes again, Erik was moving, crossing the coffee shop in long strides to take the seat opposite Charles. Erik stared, his mouth dropping open slightly as he took in his ex’s appearance.

“You look good,” Erik managed, finally closing his mouth after it had fallen open in surprise. Charles laughed bitterly and rolled his eyes.

“Two years of silence and that’s where you start? With lies?” Charles glared at Erik.

“I just, I mean-“ Erik tried again before faltering. “You said wheelchair and I guess I expected… I don’t know what I expected.”

“Certainly not for me to look this put together, then,” Charles shook his head and reached forward to grab his coffee. “Why did you make that post on tumblr?”

Erik stared at the table in front of him for a long moment. His eyes flicked up to Charles and then he resumed staring. Charles rolled his eyes and sipped his coffee, waiting for Erik to start. Erik glanced at the too-long sleeves of Charles’ shirt and frowned a little.

“Is that my shirt?” He asked instead, reaching out to catch the sleeve slipping over Charles’ knuckles. Charles pulled away.

“It’s been mine for two years now. I’m not giving it back. I like it,” He resisted the urge to swat Erik with the sleeve. That seemed like overkill. He’d worn the shirt a lot in the hospital, enjoying how warm it kept him. It didn’t even smell like Erik anymore. It hadn’t for a long time. Charles was definitely not being sentimental in wearing it.

Hell, when he’d pulled it on that morning he’d had no idea Erik would be showing up. He just liked the damn shirt.

“You never answered my question,” Charles grumbled. “Why did you make the post?”

“I’ve been thinking about our relationship, I guess. I don’t know,” Erik rubbed the back of his neck and looked over his shoulder, as if something was about to rescue him. “Everything we fought about was preventable. We were screaming at each other over different music tastes at one point. It was all just… so easily avoidable and I kept antagonizing you. I guess. I don’t know.”

Charles smiled a little as Erik growled and very deliberately did not look at him. Frustration rolled from Erik in waves, washing over Charles. He blinked, waiting for Erik to continue. It wasn’t like he was going to go anywhere.

“I’m not good at this,” Erik continued.

“Really? I had no idea,” Charles said breezily.

“You’re not helping. I’m trying and I don’t see you trying,” Erik snapped.

Charles realized that Erik was right and shut the fuck up. Promptly.

“I never had any romance before you. I tried to after, but it wasn’t the same. And like…” Erik paused again, clearly wracking his brains to try and find the right words. “I tried. To move on. And I couldn’t. And all I can think about is the way it ended between us and how I never felt great about it and I wished we could talk more but we broke up and then you just disappeared completely.”

“Um.” Charles replied brilliantly.

“Um?” Erik looked murderous. “I just laid my fucking heart and soul on the table and all you can fucking come up with is um??”

“Apparently,” Charles replied, unfazed. “You forget that you’re not the only one in a tense situation here. How am I supposed to react now that I know all of this. Are you expecting me to throw myself at your feet and beg forgiveness for all of my wrongdoings when there’s blame spread between us?” he sipped his coffee again.

“Honestly Erik, if you’re hoping I do lay myself at your feet and ask that we get back together that you reconsider. It’d take forever.”

Erik frowned deeply in response.

“Charles, I-” Erik started. Charles cut him off.

“There is a significant amount that went wrong in our relationship. There is blame on both sides. But so much of the stress of dating you had to do with the fact that I was putting in more energy than you. You took me for granted and it hurt. Of course we fought over all of the little things.”

“I adore you,” Erik retorted. The napkin holder on the table started to vibrate. “I love you more than anyone I’ve ever loved and I lay awake at night trying to figure out how to go back in time to show you how devoted I was. Does that make you happy, to hear that?”

Charles swallowed nervously, eyeing the mass of metal on the table. It was starting to melt. That couldn’t be good. But he was too stuck on the fact that Erik had said _adore_ in the present tense. _Love_ in the present tense. He meant it. Charles knew he meant it and he didn’t have to be a mindreader to know it. Even though he was. But he was still avoiding actually skimming Erik’s thoughts.

“I don’t know what you want me to say,” Charles replied quietly. “I really, truly don’t.“

“Just say whatever you’re thinking now. Be honest. If it hurts me, then it hurts and I’ll leave and you’ll never have to hear from me again,” Erik said tiredly.

“You just followed me on tumblr. I doubt I’d never hear from you again,” Charles followed Erik’s advice, blurting out the first thing he thought. “I’m going to see ‘mut4ntpower’ in my notes constantly.”

“You don’t know that,” Erik grumbled.

“Yes, I do,” Charles laughed softly.

“Maybe you’re right,” Erik allowed, shaking his head. “But besides tumblr. What else are you thinking?”

“I honestly don’t know,” Charles replied. “A lot has changed in the past two years for me. And I don’t know if I can go back to the way thing were and relive it. Especially not now, now that…” He paused for a moment, gathering his thoughts.

“Erik, everything is infinitely more complicated than it used to be,” Charles looked at Erik. “I don’t want to make anything harder for myself right now.”

They stared at each other for a long moment, only to be interrupted by the barista coming over to say they were closing early that night. Charles thanked her and finished his coffee.

“Maybe I should go,” Charles broke their silence, hesitating.

“Do you have to?” Erik asked. He said it so simply that Charles paused to reconsider. In that second that he took, Charles knew that he was screwed. And not in a good way. Well, maybe in an alright way.

“I guess not,” Charles replied, tugging his coat on.

“We can go to the diner,” Erik said, standing. “The 24-hour one.”

“That’s far away,” Charles frowned a little. “I can’t drive myself there, I don’t have a car.”

“Let me drive you,” Erik replied. “And we can talk some more.”

Charles closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was still uncomfortable with cars. Logically, with Erik driving, he’d be incredibly safe. But getting in and out of cars still occasionally proved to be a struggle and Charles didn’t want Erik to see him.

But if Erik was trying, he supposed he could too. After all, their roles seemed fairly reversed and Erik was doing all of the hard work for once. Being an ass wasn’t going to help things.

“All right,” Charles finally conceded. “Where did you park?”

They headed outside, Charles following Erik to his car. It was the same car Erik had had for years. Charles was momentarily jealous that Erik could keep a car running for so long.

Charles opened the passenger side door and glanced over his shoulder at Erik.

“I need you to fold my wheelchair up and put in the back seat, if you don’t mind,” Charles looked at the ground when he said it, hating asking for help. Erik just nodded, waiting for Charles to get in the car.

After getting in and settled, Charles turned on the radio while he waited for Erik, who was busy collapsing his chair with his powers. Adele’s new song blared through the speakers.

The knob to control the radio twisted of its own accord, the volume sinking to zero as Erik got into the car.

“I hate that song,” he growled. Charles laughed a little. Everything about the moment felt so right and he hated himself for thinking it.

“It’s not bad,” Charles argued lightly.

“It is scientifically inaccurate,” Erik glanced at Charles from the corner of his eye. “One thousand is too many times to call someone.”

The mirth fled from Charles and his stomach dropped as he considered what Erik was saying.

“Erik, how many times did you call me after we broke up?” he asked, watching Erik closely. Erik ground his jaw before replying.

“One hundred and sixty-four times. But you never picked up,” Erik stared out the window before turning on the car. Charles thought that heater wasn’t going to help the chill settling into the car.

Charles leaned back, head bumping into the headrest.

“My phone was crushed beyond repair. I didn’t have one for a very long time. I ended up changing my number,”

“I noticed,” Erik replied curtly, pulling out of the parking lot.

“I wasn’t avoiding you. I mean, I was, but I wouldn’t have avoided you if I had known, I swear,” Charles couldn’t look at Erik. His gaze dropped to his hands folded in his lap.

“Do you think you’re going to avoid me in the future?” Erik asked.

Charles paused. Everything was on the table now. This wasn’t some surface question, this was everything. Erik was asking for a lot. For his trust again, for his presence, for something they both couldn’t let go of. Charles wasn’t ready to answer it. Not fully.

But he could try.

“I don’t think so, no,” Charles finally replied after a long moment of deliberation. He reached out one hand, sneaking it into Erik’s free hand and twining their fingers together. He squeezed Erik’s hand once for emphasis. “I think I’ll be seeing you again.”


	10. Kindergarten!au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on December 16, 2015. @niniblack requested a cherik au set on the first day of kindergarten.

Charles clung to Mr. Williams’ pants leg and did his best to hide in the doorway of the classroom. 

Mother hadn’t wanted to see him off, so Charles had been forced to sit in the back of the car by himself while Mr. Williams drove them to the elementary school. The ride there had been quiet and Charles was left to wonder what public school was like. The private school’s kindergarten didn’t want him after they found out about his powers, so he had to go somewhere else.

Mother had been so disappointed, turning up her nose and walking away when she found out Charles had to go to a public school that was mutant friendly. Charles was just excited that there would be people with special powers like his there. 

But when they got there, there were so many people sitting in the classroom that Charles found himself getting shy. He grabbed the butler’s leg and held tight as his new classmate’s thoughts washed over him. Most of them were excited that there was a new person coming, but a few were scared of his powers. Charles’ eyes widened as he heard those thoughts and he clung even tighter to Mr. Williams, trying to make himself as small as possible. 

His new teacher saw him though, and dismissed everyone for playtime. Seconds later, the room was in chaos and Charles was momentarily forgotten.

The teacher walked over and knelt down, making himself small like Charles, who peeked out curiously.

“Hey there, Charles. I’m Mr. Hank, but most people like to call me Mr. Beast. How are you?” Mr. Beast tilted his head, watching Charles. 

“You look like a teddy bear,” Charles observed, staring in wonder at his new teacher. “But blue.” His teacher chuckled, a deep rumble that coaxed a small smile out of Charles.

“That’s my special power. You have powers too, don’t you?” he asked, nudging his glasses up his nose. Charles nodded. 

“I can hear what people think,” Charles admitted shyly. His teacher blinked. 

“That’s an impressive power. Do you want to come meet everyone now? Some of your new friends have powers too,” Mr. Beast held out one hand and after a moment of hesitation Charles took it. 

Mr. Beast straightened and led Charles to a small carpet where people were all talking and playing. He said something over his shoulder to Mr. Williams, who nodded and disappeared. But Charles wasn’t paying attention to them anymore. 

He was too busy looking at the boy with grey eyes who was staring curiously at him. 

After a long moment, the boy walked over and looked Charles up and down. 

“Who are you?” He asked.

“Be nice, Erik,” Mr. Beast interrupted. 

“I am being nice, I just asked who he was,” Erik glared up at Mr. Beast. 

Before he could say anything, two girls started yelling at each other and Mr. Beast ran off to talk to them, leaving Charles with Erik.

“I’m Charles,” Charles informed him, still feeling shy. “I’m new.”

“I’m Erik,” Erik stepped closer to Charles. “Do you have powers too?”

Charles nodded, pressing two fingers to his temple and doing his best to send a quiet hello to Erik’s mind. Erik’s eyes lit up and he grinned.

“No way! Look what I can do,” Erik said, excitedly pulling a coin out of his pocket and making it float in his palm.

“Whoa,” Charles’ eyes went wide and he stared at the hovering coin. “That’s so cool!”

“I like you,” Erik decided, putting the coin back in his pocket. “We’re going to be best friends now.”

“Really?” Charles asked hopefully. Erik nodded firmly.

“Yup. Forever and ever. Come on, I’ll show you all of the legos,” he grabbed Charles hand and pulled him into the fray.


	11. Christmas Fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted December 16, 2015. @charlesxavierthetelepath requested Erik visiting Charles on Christmas.

When the first pebble hit the window of his study, Charles looked down at his desk and grinned to himself. Erik _was_ overdue for a visit. He rolled backwards and turned to the window, nudging it open to look at Erik, who stood on the lawn below him with a small handful of rocks.

“What, no knocking on the window or barging in tonight?” Charles asked, smiling as he looked Erik over. He watched as Erik shrugged and slipped off the helmet, the other man’s mind suddenly opening up to him. 

“I thought I’d switch it up,” Erik replied, rising slowly, stepping into the study a moment later. 

“Is that so?” Charles chuckled and latched the window. “I haven’t seen you in ages,”

“I’ve been busy,” Erik said curtly, throwing up mental shields suddenly to keep Charles from finding out just what _busy_ entailed. “But I thought I’d stop in. It’s almost Christmas, you know.”

“Almost,” Charles agreed, looking at Erik with one eyebrow raised. “But you’ve never paid attention to that.”

“No, you’re right. I haven’t,” Erik bit his lip, glancing to the door of the study.

“You’re here for the last night of Hanukkah, aren’t you?” Charles asked, knowing the answer as soon as he asked. Erik nodded, looking back at Charles.

“All right, then,” Charles smiled at Erik. “We’ll call a truce for the night. I’m sure Kitty would enjoy lighting the menorah with someone else, even if it is our greatest enemy”

As he spoke, Charles raised two fingers to his temple, letting everyone know that they had a guest for the evening.

“Thank you, my friend,” Erik murmured, stepping close to Charles.

“C’mere,” Charles replied, rolling his eyes as he pulled Erik in for a kiss.


	12. 'A Stolen Kiss' (100 word prompt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted December 13, 2015. I reblogged a list of prompts and was filling them in in 100 words. @turtletotem requested 'A stolen kiss'

Erik wandered through the halls of the museum, looking for Charles, who had insisted on seeing the new _Mutation in Classical Art_ exhibit. Erik didn’t particularly care, so he’d just sort of followed his husband. 

He finally located him one floor above, powers locking onto the wheelchair. Erik found Charles staring at a portrait of a mutant with intricately painted wings. 

“I don’t like it here,” Erik grumbled as he stopped next to Charles. 

“Why not?” Charles asked, glancing to Erik. 

“They keep saying that you’re not allowed to touch the art,” Erik replied, leaning down to steal a kiss.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Whipping Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11296743) by [TurtleTotem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleTotem/pseuds/TurtleTotem)
  * [Haiku (Remix of BadLuckBlueEyes' Tumblr Fics)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11443587) by [Fullmetalcarer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmetalcarer/pseuds/Fullmetalcarer)




End file.
